The present invention relates to a silencing filter for use in a power-driven machine, which is intended to clean the air supplied to an internal combustion engine incorporated thereinto as a power source.
Conventionally, this type of air filter is such that only a filter element is mounted within a machine body, or alternatively a filter element and silencing pipes are respectively independently mounted therein for the purpose of obtaining a good sucked-air silencing effect. The silencing pipes, therefore, necessitate the use of a mounting device separate from that. For this reason, not only the assembling operation but also the structure is complicated. Besides, the air filter had an additional drawback in that even relatively large pieces of dust contained in the air sucked into a cover of the machine pass through the silencing pipes and are carried into a filter-element section over a stream of air.